Problem: What is the value of $\displaystyle\frac{235^2-221^2}{14}$?
Answer: The key to this problem is noticing that $235^2 - 221^2$ factors into $(235+221)(235-221)$. So, our fraction becomes $\frac{(235+221)(235-221)}{14} = \frac{456 \cdot 14}{14}$, which simplifies to $\boxed{456}$.